


The Mulder/Scully Family Series

by Thatgirlxf



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlxf/pseuds/Thatgirlxf
Summary: A look into the lives of The Mulder and Scully Family.





	1. Netflix and Chill

After dinner was over, Emily announced she was going to the library to work on a group project that was due soon before the Christmas break. William had just finished washing the dishes, while Mulder was founding a movie to watch.

“Mom, can I take your car? I promise the group I would meet them at the library after I had dinner.” Emily was now getting her school papers together while Scully was getting her car keys out of her purse.

“Mom, you promise me that you would take to me Joey’s house after dinner.” William complained.

Mulder was coming back into the kitchen when he said, “Scully, I can drop of Will to Joey so Emy can use your car.”

“I’ll drop Will off to Joey’s since it is along the way to library, dad.” Emily said to her father.

Mulder then turned towards his daughter, “You sure?”

“Yeah, you and mom can use a little time alone for yourselves.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Scully came around to hug her daughter.

Emily turn toward her brother and then asked, “Are you ready to go squirt?”

Will just make a face at her sister and then answered, “Yeah, I’m ready buttface.” And then asked his parents, “So what are you guys going to do while we are gone?”

Mulder then said with a big grin on his face while wrapping his arms around Scully, “Netflix and chill.”

“Gross.” Said William

“God, dad.” Said Emily

“Mulder.” Said Scully

Emily and William then hurried to leave the house after that sick announcement from their father.

“Mulder, you do know that Netflix and chill mean sex?”

“Of course, I do. Why do you think I said it?” Mulder said as he led Scully to the couch in the living room.

Hours later Emily and William arrived back home to found their parents curled up against each other asleep on the couch while to television was still on.  
William asked, “Do you think they actually ‘Netflixed and Chilled’?”

“No, it looks like they just fell asleep.” Said Emily

William and Emily were spreading the blanket across their parents when Will said, “Do you really think dad knows the meaning of Netflix and chill?”

“God, I hope not. Because that would mean mom and dad are still having sex.”


	2. The Kids Are Worried

It’s been two months since Emily and William found Mulder and Scully asleep on the couch. However, Emily have been noticing that her parents have been acting a little weirder than most, especially her mother. Emily started to notice that her mother would be distracted or tired more these days and her father seem to be more worried and protected over her mother a lot more. 

Just last week Emily overheard them talking in the kitchen about when are they going to the kids.

“Scully, when do you think we should tell them?”

“I was hoping for a little more time.” 

“I think we should tell them soon.”

“I know and you’re right. But it’s just I still trying to process this.”

“Me too, but we have to tell them.” 

Just then Scully notice Emily was at the kitchen door and suddenly ended her conversation with her father. 

Emily was getting worried about her mother and what could her parents possibly discuss and needing to tell her and William something. Emily feared that their mother was sick again. 

Emily even went to William to ask if he has notice anything different with their parents.

“Hey, Will. You got a minute?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Have you notice anything weird going on with mom and dad lately?”

William then just laughed at Emily and said, “Mom and dad always act weird.”

“True, but think about on these past few weeks. Mom has this funny distracted look in her eyes and dad is always asking if she’s okay.”

William starts to think about what Emily just said to him and realize she is right.

“Yeah, you’re right. What do you think is going on?”

“I don’t know, but last week I overheard mom and dad saying they need to tell us something. And that mom seemed worried about telling us.”

“What do you think it could be that they need to tell us?”

“It seems like something seriously, like mom must be sick or something.”

William looks worried and a little scared when he says, “You don’t think mom’s cancer is back?”

Emily then looks at her brother thinking the same thing. Just then Emily and William heard their parents come home and enter into the living room.

Mulder and Scully are now faced with their children with a worried and scared look in their faces.

“Emily, William is everything okay?” Asks Scully 

Emily and William look at one another then Emily asks the question they both afraid to asked.

“Mom, is your cancer back?”


	3. The Pregnancy Announcement

That was the last thing Scully was expecting Emily to ask. After the initial shock of Emily’s question wore off, Scully then answered her.

“No, baby of course not. The cancer is still in remission”

William felt so relieved but Emily still felt like something else was going on with their mother. Mulder looked at both of their children and hadn’t realized how worried they must have been felt these last couple of weeks.

Emily then asked, “If it’s not the cancer, then what is it? You two have been acting strange these last few weeks.”

William then added, “Yeah, something is weird is going on between you two. And dad is always liking weird but not like this.”

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and know that they would have to tell the kids the news. 

“Kids, your mother and I do have something serious we need to tell you both.” 

Emily was trying not worry much about what their parents needed to them when William spoke out, “I knew it, you guys are getting a divorce!” 

Emily, Scully, and Mulder all looked at William and said, “WHAT!”

And then both Mulder and Scully started to laugh. William and Emily didn’t think it was funny and looked a little angry with their parent’s laughter. Mulder and Scully then finally stopped laughing when they saw the looks their children was given them. 

After a few minutes to settle down their laughter, Scully then said, “No, your father and I are not getting a divorce.”

“Kids, Your father and I”… Scully paused a little so Mulder wrapped his arms around her to show his support and strength. 

“I’m pregnant.”


End file.
